


A Not So Perfect Valentine

by Amaria_Anna_D



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaria_Anna_D/pseuds/Amaria_Anna_D
Summary: Bucky thinks he has the perfect night planned. NSFW





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Entropyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropyrose/gifts).



A Not So Perfect Valentine

 

Things _had_ to be perfect! There was absolutely no room for anything less in Bucky’s mind. He’d made five lists because it was almost like the scratched out lines would somehow creep across into the actual event its self. By the time he was writing the fifth, he was pretty sure that his notes were etched into his brain as well. He recited each task to himself as he did it and then checked it off of the physical list hanging on his fridge for good measure:

  1. Make reservations at that steakhouse Steve likes. Check.
  2. Tickets to the horrible chick flick that Steve won’t admit he wants to go see. Check
  3. Buy chocolate covered strawberries and ice cream. Check
  4. Give Natasha the fifty you owe her for the threatening the team with bodily harm if they call or text. Check
  5. Throw her an extra fifty if she calls in Pepper for re-enforcements. Check.
  6. Clean the apartment top to bottom. Check.
  7. Pick up the flowers and have the rose petals and candles ready. Check.
  8. Have playlist ready in case things go well. Check.
  9. Have strawberry flavored lube on the nightstand in case things go REALLY well. Check.



Bucky had just finished tossing the last handful of red rose petals over the end of the when his cellphone chirped in his pocket. He expected to see Sam’s face on the display. That bird-brained asshole had been teasing him relentlessly for the last two days about acting like a teenage girl over Valentine’s Day. Bucky had been gracious enough not to mention that T’Challa’s plans made his seem like child’s play—only because the prince’s budget was limitless whilst Bucky’s came with a definite red line. He’d let Sam find out on his own that he wasn’t the only one going over board. However, instead of Sam’s smug face on the screen, he was greeted by Steve’s. Ignoring the gnawing feeling in his gut, he swiped the screen.

“Hey,” he said forcing a smile into his voice.

“Hey,” Steve returned sounding slightly hesitant. “Listen, Buck, I’ve got some bad news.”

“Of course, you do,” Bucky grumbled. “I guess tonight is a no-go, huh?”

“Yeah… Look, I’m really sorry, but something just came up...”

Steve probably would have gone on to explain, but Bucky cut him off. “Don’t worry about it. I mean, we were just going to watch something from Redbox and order pizza anyway.”

“Right,” Steve agreed a little shakily. “Can I drop by tomorrow night?”

“Sounds great.” Bucky kicked at a wayward petal that had landed on his foot. “Anyway, I need to clean up a few things around here.”

He hung up the phone and sunk down on the bed dejectedly. Part of him wanted to toss the vase full of roses across the room, but managed to cool his temper. Instead, he stripped off his dress clothes and tossed them into a heap in the corner. Tossing on his favorite flannel pajama bottoms, he padded out to the kitchen and helped himself to a cereal bowl filled to the brim with ice cream and topped with a strawberry. He decided that if having his first Valentine’s day date in over seventy years wasn’t an option that he would have to settle for re-runs of M*A*S*H beneath a pile of blankets on the couch. Somewhere along the line, he must have fallen asleep to the 4077th’s antic’s.

A knock at the door woke him from his slumber so suddenly that he almost dropped the empty bowl that had still been perched on his knee. He wiped away the bit of drool from the corner of his mouth and cracked the door.

Steve stood on the other side with his Captain America garb still on beneath a leather jacket. His hair was plastered to his head from his helmet and there was a bit of a bruise forming around his left eye. In his grasp, he carried a huge bouquet of red and pink roses that looked like they may not have fared so well on the motorcycle ride over. He smiled sheepishly through the cracked door. “Can you forgive me enough to let me in?”

“That must have been one quick mission,” Bucky muttered as he opened the door the rest of the way. He spied the clock on the wall that confirmed his suspicion that it had only been three hours since the phone call.

A slight blush tinged Steve’s cheeks. “I didn’t go on the mission. They wouldn’t let me on the quinjet,” he admitted.

“Then what happened to your eye?” Bucky asked pointing to the blossoming shiner.

“Natasha.”

“Ah.”

Bucky busied himself putting the half-dead roses into the only available container he had which ended up being an empty pitcher. He watched Steve looking around at the remnants of the flower petals leading to the bedroom and the various smaller vases filled with flowers. Even from the corner of his eye, he could see the exact second when it dawned on Steve that Bucky had more than just “Netflix and chill” planned.

“You were going to surprise me tonight, weren’t you?” he sighed in frustration.

“Our reservations at Peter Luger’s are long gone and the movie’s already started, but I can think of a few ways for your to make it up to me,” Bucky replied slyly. His grin widened as Steve’s blue eyes darkened with obvious desire.

“Only a few?” Steve asked quirking a blond brow.

“I’m trying not to be too greedy.” Bucky shrugged and closed the distance between them.

Steve’s strong arms wound around his waist and Bucky let himself be crushed against Steve’s chest. The seams around the star scrapped against Bucky’s bare ribs but he was beyond caring as Steve’s lips slammed against his own. The kiss still hadn’t broken when Bucky found himself being lifted off the ground. He didn’t protest as he was carried to the bedroom. Hours ago, he would have balked at the two of them going to bed with the candles unlit and the playlist not going softly in the background, but Bucky couldn’t think as Steve yanked at the waistband of his pants possessively.

“I guess I’ll have to be greedy enough for the both of us,” Steve said huskily.

Bucky was completely nude on the sheets, looking up at Steve expectantly for that uniform to disappear. Much to his dismay, Steve didn’t seem interested in disrobing. He trailed his fingertips down Bucky’s abs and across the points of his hips lightly, eliciting a deep moan from the prone man. “Steve, please,” Bucky managed to cry as those fingertips repeated their journey.

“Please what?” Steve goaded. He sank onto the bed, and his tongue and lips began a similar path across Bucky’s collarbone and down to his nipples.

“I’m not gonna last if you keep this up,” Bucky rasped.

“I don’t want you to last,” Steve countered with a chuckle. He bit at the pink nipple he’d been teasing lightly. “I want you to come for me again and again.”

“Agghhh,” Bucky cried out, beyond forming actual words.

“Do you need me?” Steve asked with a devilish grin.

Bucky managed a shaky nod.

“Say it for me, Buck,” Steve commanded.

“I need you!”

The admission seemed to satisfy Steve momentarily. His lips and tongue began to journey lower. Trailing kisses down until he reached Bucky’s rock hard cock, he stopped just shy of the goal. He let his hot breath ghost over the soft shaft beneath his lips. That alone was enough to make Bucky raise his hips almost involuntarily, reaching out for the kind of solace that only Steve could give him. By the time Steve’s wet mouth surrounded him, Bucky’s entire body was pulsing with need. His cries were surely enough to wake half of New York as Steve worked from the base to the tip of his erection methodically. True to his prediction, within scant moments he felt himself start to lose control. Steve’s welcoming mouth drained every last drop as Bucky’s hips twitched and arched beneath him.

“That’s just round one,” Steve said, licking at his lips for any last drop he might have missed. “Think you can keep up?”

Bucky grinned. It took a moment for him to catch his breath enough to speak. “’Til the end of the line.”

 


End file.
